Bluestar's Prophecy
230px |author=Kate Cary |cover artist=Wayne McLoughlin |publish date=July 28, 2009 |isbn= 0061582476 |editions=Hardcover, Softcover, etc |summary=Bluefur, a warrior of ThunderClan, struggles under the weight of a prophecy that promises her glory as Clan leader, but also spells out her ultimate demise.}} Bluestar's Prophecy is the second volume in the Super Edition series. The Bookjacket The Blurb :Like fire, you will blaze through the forest. :Bluestar- leader of ThunderClan- has been prophesied to guide her Clan to power in a time of great turmoil. But closely guarded secrets from the past haunt her every step, and dark shadows whisper in her ears. Will she protect her Clan? Or fall under the weight of her destiny? : : The Praise :Coming Soon Detailed Plot Summary The book starts with Bluestar watching the dog pack chase Fireheart and the pack leader grab Fireheart. Bluestar then attacks the dog pack leader and falls over the edge with him. She starts to lose faith in surviving because Fireheart can’t swim with her weight. She then feels two strong shapes swimming strongly next to her and it hauled up on shore. Bluestar then smells Mistyfoot and Stonefur. She tells them about why she had to give them up and asks for their forgiveness. She becomes mad at Fireheart because he is “dragging” forgiveness out of Mistyfoot and Stonefur when he says that she had to give them up. When Mistyfoot and Stonefur tell her that they forgive her, she gives up her hold on her last life and goes to join StarClan The first chapter begins with Bluestar as Bluekit and her mother Moonflower, is defending her for not opening her eyes. After Bluekit opens her eyes the next morning, she sees that what she thought the nursery to be like, was actually very different from what it is. She wakes up her sister Snowkit and they go out of the nursery to play. They try to sneak up on two other kits in the nursery, Patchkit and Leopardkit. They get sidetracked and when they finally see the two kits, they are much bigger than Bluekit thought. Leopardkit asks if she can show them around and Snowkit happily agrees, but Bluekit thinks to herself that she wants to explore alone. After Leopardkit shows them the apprentices den, they see an apprentice named Dapplepaw, who shows Leopardkit and Patchkit the hunters crouch. While they are distracted Bluekit leads Snowkit into a bush to hide. They then annoy one of the senior warriors Stonepelt, who yells at them and says that a true warrior learns from their clan mates. Bluekit then explores Pinestar's den, where she is found by Featherwhisker, who is the apprentice medicine cat. He takes both Bluekit and Snowkit to the Elder's Den, and Mumblefoot, an elder, criticizes Goosefeather, the current medicine cat. Soon after, Moonflower prepares her kits to meet their father, Stormtail, who is regarded as a important cat in his clan. When they meet him, he appears a slightly cold, rough cat. Bluekit and Snowkit sneak into the medicine supply, and Snowkit eats two poppy seeds while Bluekit spits out a leaf she tried. Pinestar then calls a meeting. He welcomes Bluekit and Snowkit. Pinestar makes Leopardkit and Patchkit into apprentices, with Robinwing as Leopardpaw's mentor and Patchpaw's mentor as Fuzzypelt. Four moons later, Bluekit gets woken up by Poppydawn's three kits: Sweetkit Rosekit and Thistlekit. She sees Speckletail's kits, Lionkit and Goldenkit, as she walks out of the nursery. She sees Sunfall, who invites her to see outside of the camp. See Also :Allegiances :Chapter-by-Chapter Notes :Character List :Book Cover Gallery Births: Thistlekit, Rosekit, Sweetkit, Tigerkit, Nightkit, Mistkit, Lionkit, Goldenkit, Whitekit, Brindlekit, Frostkit, Runningkit, Mousekit, Redkit, Willowkit, Spottedkit Category:Super Edition Series Category:Bluestar's Prophecy Category:Books